Más allá de las palabras
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Rose ve a James besándose con una chica y entonces, descubre que todo ha sido una mentira. Se siente utilizada, humillada y sola. Pero cuesta tanto creer que James nunca sintió nada por la pelirroja… ¡Sólo si pasas descubrirás la verdad!


**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo mi fic para el reto **_**Tercera generación**_** del foro **_**The Ruins**_**, en el que participo desde que se creó y al que estoy bastante enganchada.**

**Éste fic contiene **_**incesto**_**.**

**No pretendo ofender a nadie, así que lo aviso para que si no lo aceptáis, cerréis la pestaña. Quedáis avisados.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo éste fic tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo :)**

**Millones y millones de gracias a **_**Alive to Live a Lie**_** por ofrecerse a betear mi fic y darme su opinión sobre éste. Te lo agradezco mucho.**

**También quería darle las gracias a **_**Viki**_**, pues íbamos a escribir un fic hecho por ambas, pero ella insistió en que subiera éste, que ya tenía escrito desde hacía un tiempo y no me atrevía a subir.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS PALABRAS.<strong>

La imagen de James besándose con aquella Slytherin se le clavó en el pecho como si de un puñal se tratara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas instantáneamente, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se encogía poco a poco. Se acercó al moreno, y todavía con la barbilla temblorosa, se atrevió a hablar.

—Dime que esto ha sido un error—casi le suplicó.

James dirigía la vista hacia un lado, con la mirada apagada. La chica esperó unos segundos, pero al final explotó.

—¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no fui sólo una más!—gritó desesperada apuntándole con su varita en el cuello. La vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas.

Los ojos marrones del chico la miraron con una expresión indescifrable, entrando de lleno en los claros de ella.

—Lo siento, Rose—dijo con un tono frío y distante. —Creía que sabías que lo nuestro para mí sólo era un pasatiempo.

Y a pesar de haber visto aquella imagen, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de James. Le cayeron encima como si de un cubo de agua fría se tratara.

Una herida invisible se abrió rápidamente en su interior, y casi le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Quería gritar cuánto le odiaba y preguntarle por qué había jugado con ella de tal manera. Por qué le hizo promesas, que ahora sabía que jamás cumpliría. Por qué tenía cada día un chiste nuevo para hacerle sonreír, y por qué había estado siempre allí para secar sus lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si en realidad, todo fue mentira!

Se sentía como una completa estúpida. Había sido engañada por James Potter. El ligón y adicto a las chicas James Potter. ¿Cómo había podido creer que lo que ambos mantenían había sido verdadero? Debería haberlo imaginado. Sólo se había reído de ella. Pero lo que más le dolía era que el moreno le convenció para que confiara en él, en cada palabra, en cada beso. Le hizo creer que todo era sincero.

Bajó su varita y se limitó a darle una bofetada, a la que el chico respondió cerrando los ojos, y volviéndolos a abrir. Pero saber que la bofetada le había hecho daño no le hizo sentir mejor, pues sabía que eso no era suficiente para transmitirle el dolor que albergaba su interior. Que nada sería suficiente.

—No te atrevas a volver a mirarme—le indicó muy seria y con voz apagada. —Para ti ya no existo.

El moreno rió.

Aquella risa le taladró los oídos de la pelirroja, e hizo que las lágrimas fluyeran con rapidez por sus mejillas.

—Veo que no me lo pones muy difícil—le respondió. La chica que estaba a su lado soltó una risita y se acercó más a él.

La pelirroja, le dirigió una última mirada, y en ésta le mostró todo el daño que le había causado. Él no era el James que conoció, de eso estaba segura. No era el chico con el que dio un paseo en escoba por el lago, ni con el que pasó casi todas las Navidades a escondidas en una de las tantas habitaciones de la Madriguera, ni con el que compartió caricias, besos, y millones de momentos que, muy a su pesar, serían imposibles de olvidar.

¿Cómo podía haberla engañado de aquella manera? ¿Acaso merecía ella eso? ¿Acaso alguien lo merecía?

Y así abandonó la sala. Con el alma hecha trizas, las mejillas más húmedas que nunca y con un hueco en el corazón que ya nadie podría llenar.

Robert Smith apareció justo cuando salía por la puerta. Éste, se limitó a abrazarla mientras la llevaba a un lugar con menos gente. Y Rose cerró los ojos, imaginando que aquel que la abrazaba y consolaba era James. _Su_ James.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Entonces, ésta noche nos vemos, ¿no?...—le dijo la Slytherin al moreno, mientras acariciaba su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

—No creo—indicó tajante el chico. —Ya te avisaré cuando pueda.

Y salió del lugar en el que se encontraban con paso ligero. Vio a lo lejos a Rose alejándose con aquel Robert, que andaba loco por ella desde tercer año. Intentó buscar un consuelo en el saber que él le ayudaría y animaría, pero no lo encontró.

Destrozado, se dirigió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y luego, entró en su habitación. Entonces, recordó a Rose llorando. Y la forma tan tosca en la que él le había respondido.

Le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, intentando descargar toda su rabia. Pero el intento fue en vano. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacerle a la pelirroja, no se lo perdonaría nunca. A pesar de haberlo hecho por su bien y porque verdaderamente la quería.

Dirigió la vista hacia su mesita de noche, y cogió la foto que reposaba en ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y el corazón encogido, la observó como tantas veces había hecho. Él y Rose reían, y luego, el chico la atraía hacia él, dándole un corto pero tierno beso.

Observó su sonrisa, su melena ondulada de tono rojizo, y sus ojos cristalinos, que en ese momento chispeaban felicidad.

Entonces, soltó la foto, y recordó sus palabras, que le prohibían mirarla de nuevo. Pero sabía que no sería así, no podría soportarlo. La miraría cuando ella no estuviese pendiente. Observaría con cariño cada pequeño detalle. Ese hoyuelo que le salía al sonreír en su mejilla izquierda, sus largas pestañas, ese diente ligeramente montado en otro, sus pecas—que por cierto—las tenía contadas, esa voz pedante que le sacaba tanto de quicio y que al instante le enloquecía...

Un pinchazo atravesó su pecho al imaginarla con algún otro chico, pues sabía que nadie vería en ella lo que él veía.

Nadie sabría qué había que hacer para que soltara una carcajada, ni qué cara poner para convencerla de algo. Tampoco sentirían el respeto que él sentía hacia ella, ni las mismas ganas de verla al pasar sólo dos minutos separados. Apostaría lo que fuera a que_ nadie _la querría como él la quiso.

—James, la profesora McGonagall dice qu...—dijo Lily entrando en su habitación sin permiso.

Él hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana, y le interrumpió.

—Todo ha acabado, Lily. Le he hecho creer que la estaba engañando—le dijo secamente.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? Parecías tan feliz con ella...

—Y lo era—respondió él mirando a su hermana pequeña, la única que sabía la relación que mantenía en secreto con Rose. —Nunca fui tan feliz...

La chica le miró extrañada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque somos primos. Y aunque lo ignoremos, siempre será así—agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, afectado por sus propias palabras. —¿Cómo crees que se tomaría mamá o tío Ron lo nuestro?—dijo negando con la cabeza, —Rose sufriría mucho. Y así será mejor—dijo intentando convencerse, —ella no se volverá a acercar a mí y con el tiempo me olvidará. Entonces, podrá tener una vida normal. Podrá casarse con cualquier otro chico y pasear con él de la mano. Sin estar a escondidas todo el tiempo como hemos estado nosotros.

La chica le miró en silencio.

—¿Y tú, James? ¿Qué pasará contigo?—casi le susurró mirándole fijamente.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Yo me conformo con que ella sea feliz.

Lily le abrazó, y James comenzó a sollozar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

Una fuerza que parecía superior a él le decía que debía ir a por Rose y decirle la verdad. Decirle que nada fue en vano. Que todo fue sincero y que nunca se había enamorado de alguien hasta tal punto. Y que antes de probar sus labios, ni siquiera sabía que fuera capaz de estarlo. Repetirle por enésima vez que ella había cambiado por completo su vida, su día a día. Y que con ella a su lado, era capaz de todo. Que nunca, nadie, le hizo sentir lo que ella. Y que por eso, aunque fuera en silencio, le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Pero no podía salir corriendo a buscarla y explicarle que todo había sido mentira. Pues sabía que así sería mejor, que ella estaría mejor con cualquier otro que no fuera_ él_ a su lado.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se prometió a sí mismo que lo soportaría, que aguantaría aquella tortura en silencio, doliera lo que doliera. Y que lo haría por ella.

Sólo por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal ha estado?<strong>

**La verdad ésta pareja tiene algo que me inspira… Y quería escribir bien sobre ellos. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Quería darle de nuevo las gracias a **_**Alive to Live a Lie**_**. Cualquiera no gasta su tiempo libre corrigiendo un fic.**

**¡Un besazo!**

**María.**


End file.
